


720 Hours

by thebolarrieanlativo



Category: Sobbe - Fandom, wtfock
Genre: 10 years later, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Sobbe - Freeform, fluff-induced fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebolarrieanlativo/pseuds/thebolarrieanlativo
Summary: It’s now been 10 years since robbe and sander first met, robbe is now a license nurse at university hospital antwerp and sander is a freelance artist and a professional photographer. Sander had to be away from robbe for a month for work, they both know they can’t stand being away that long from each other so sander left some mixtapes, letters etc for robbe to keep him company and make him feel his love during the times they spent apart.
Relationships: Sander Driesen - Relationship, robbe ijzermans - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you’re here for a domestic, grown-up sobbe fic Then you’re in the right place, it’s my first time posting sobbe fanfiction so i hope you all like it! X

.  
.  
.  
It’s Monday morning, sander left last night to catch his plane at antwerp international airport, he’s probably at the air right now on his way to New York. The apartment felt cold and empty, with no warmth and presence of the green-eyed boy he love so dearly. Robbe is really proud of all the things that sander has achieved, now he’s meeting clients from all over the world. Robbe knows that sander is fully capable of taking care of himself but he can’t help to worry about his well-being, what if he gets upset and he’s not there to comfort him? And whose arms will embrace him at times where he needs it the most? 

This is gonna be a long ass month for the both of them. 

Sander is an old soul, call and facetime-ing is not enough for him, and he’s also gonna be busy for most of the month so they won’t have much time to talk to each other online, that’s what robbe love the most about him, he loves too much and he’s not afraid to show him or the whole world, he will fit whatever he can fit in robbe’s heart of glass.

Robbe found a note on their fridge as he’s getting some milk

My Dearest Robin,

I am already missing you as i’m writing this down, but even if we’ll be apart for a couple of weeks i’ll still be there by your side, i’ll be there in every step you take, even if not physically. I left something in the closet for you, I hope this will cheer you up and comfort you, don’t worry about me too much, I’ll be fine, I promise to take care of myself and come home to you, you take care of yourself okay? I love you and I’ll meet you in no time. xxx

In Every Universe,  
Sander D. X

Robbe opened the closet and found a box inside it, it’s full of mixtapes, a walkman, movies and sander’s favorite perfume. Robbe immediately rush to find sander’s overalls and sprayed the perfume all over it, he dressed the pillow in sander’s overalls and hugged it tightly, he close his eyes and for a moment, it felt like sander was there with him. Flashes of memories instantly plays in his head, the smell of him flutters something deep inside of him, he find it fascinating how a simple scent can make you feel so much. How a boy can make him feel this much. 

There are some instructions inside the box, it says there that he must “strictly” do what the mixtapes told him to do with the rest of the stuff inside the box, he can start by listening to mixtape one on his way to work.  
So robbe eagerly prepared himself for work and rushed to the nearest bus stop.

Rebel rebel by david bowie instantly plays as he put the mixtape one inside the walkman, robbe started reminiscing back to the day they first met. The volume of the music decreases in the middle of second verse “Hey cutie!” the song continues to play in the background “ I assume by now you’re on your way to work, if you are listening to this right now you have successfully implanted me inside your brain, you know, it’s pretty amazing how a person can be immortalized in someone’s mind, how our brain is just like a computer with so much r.a.m, we tend to think about something that we shouldn’t be thinking about at all... Anyways, i assume you are familiar of this song, it’s by david bowie he also sung ‘space cowboy’” sander snorted, robbe’s heart flutters, “remember when i told you how i knew you were the one? I kinda don’t trust myself and the universe that much so i asked for another sign, i asked them that if a bowie song plays at this very grocery that we’re in, then it’s official, that you are the one for me....  
Or maybe i’m just making that up ‘cause it’s such a weird coincidence! A bowie song is playing while i’m with my crush! That’s insane and cool right? The fact that I came in to your life while rebel rebel plays in the background, that’s some movie level shit! 

......The universe introduced me to you while a bowie song plays during the first time that we’re alone together, that must’ve mean something right?

....But right now i don’t need signs anymore, i learned so much about love when I decided to open up my heart for you. So many things that i can’t properly put into words...”

Long silence, except for the faint sound of rebel rebel that plays in the background, robbe can hear sander’s deep sighs, he tried to breathe the same rhythm as him, tried to think what he was thinking at that time and what was taking him so long to recollect his words. For a moment, it felt like he was right there beside him. 

It’s only been hours since the both of them hugged for nearly 30 minutes before sander boarded the plane, but i guess when two souls who are both alike have found each other, hours will seem like light-years away when they aren’t in the same space.

“Watch movie number 1 on Wednesday..”

Mixtape 1 abruptly ends.


	2. Light at the end of a dark tunnel

.  
.  
.  
It’s 19:05 PM, robbe picked up a very large bag of movie holder and picked out a cd that has ‘movie #1’ written on it, he doesn’t know the title because the cd has no image..

Robbe had a hard time wearing down his wide beautiful smile when he heard the intro of the movie, he instantly knew what it was and even went along and recited some of the few lines that he had already memorized. 

“Oh Sander.” he uttered with pure adoration as he kept his makeshift sander pillow close to him, his heart was so full that at one point he thought it’s going to pop. He lost track of how many times he had watched Romeo and Juliet. It’s his all time favorite movie and sander never forgets, even if he laughed at robbe’s choice of favorite actor, he knew how special it is to robbe that’s why it instantly became one of his favorite movie; even though he know damn well he trashed baz luhrmann at his romeo and juliet essay back in junior high.

Back then robbe was only fantasizing the thought of having his own romeo-and-juliet-like love story, wishing and hoping that one day he’ll find someone who’ll love him as much as romeo loved juliet...  
But the universe got him an even better deal because sander wasn’t anything like romeo, their love story wasn’t anything like romeo and juliet -familiar in some ways but not the same- he was the man of his dreams, in-fact even better than the man he once dreamt of, robbe can’t thank the universe enough for bringing sander to him. 

A tear rolled down robbe’s cheeks at the scene where romeo and juliet both died, he found it cruel how the odds are so against the idea of the two of them being together that they’d rather die than not be together. Robbe can’t imagine what it would feel like if he and sander can’t be together, he can’t even picture what his life would be like if he hadn’t met him.

When everyone he ever cared about in his life left him: first his dad, then his mom, heck even his friends at one point, sander came in to his life; he took care of him and poured out every single ounce of his love for him, and if this was the universe’s way of trying to console robbe for giving him the shittiest period of his life then he’ll take it. Sander was with him when he’s at the lowest point of his life and the best part is that he got to keep him. That’s why even if life gave him such a hard time at a very young age he’s willing to go through it again and again if that meant having sander in his life.

...he’s the light at the very end of a long and dark tunnel robbe had to go through.


	3. Favorite Place

.  
.  
.  
It’s 20:30 PM on a Friday evening, Robbe’s shift just ended and is now on the process of gathering all of his belongings, Robbe’s co-worker ‘martha’ arrived just in time for her shift, she greeted him 

“Hi Robbe, going home?”

“Yep.” 

“I just noticed that sander has not been picking you up lately, is everything ok?”

Robbe let out a small laugh “Yeah everything’s good, sander’s actually away for a month for work” He gently shrugs

“Ooh, that’s tough, how you been holding up lately?”

“I’m fine, despite our busy schedule we try to update each-other as much as we can. And you, everything good?”

“Yeah, oh you know same old-same old, got nothing to complain about at all” 

Robbe receives a text from Sander

Sander: call later? x

“Oh it’s him, gotta go martha, nice talking to you, see you later!”

“Ok Robbe, be safe!” 

“You too!” 

Robbe: You’re in-luck, i’m actually on my way home from work, you can call now. 😉

Robbe immediately accepts sander’s FaceTime request

Sander: Hi cutie! You taking the bus again?  
Robbe: Yeah, it’s quite therapeutic for some reason, you know being oh-so-domesticated, what you up to?  
Sander: Just got from home from work, Mr. Watts was kind enough to show me around the office, it was huugeee, i’ll send you some pics later.  
Robbe: ooh, nice, can’t wait!  
Sander: And this is my apartment, here i’ll tour you around....  
Sander’s constantly walking around, giddy and eager to show robbe where he’s staying at for a month.  
Sander continues: This is the kitchen, and later I’ll be cooking my impeccable croque recipe here.... This is the living room, not that special, but the balcony though, it is one of my favorite place here, the view is something else.  
Robbe: So what’s your favorite place?  
Sander: We’ll save the best for last... Here, this is where i’m supposed to be sleeping but these past few days i found myself sleeping on the couch in my office because the bed is bigger than what we have at home, and the huge space in my bed constantly reminds me of you, it makes me want to go back home and get you so you could be here with me.  
Sander let out a small melancholy sigh  
Robbe: I too wish to be there with right now, but for the time being, my makeshift sander pillow will be your proxy for a while.  
Sander: And now here is the best part... TA DAA!!  
Robbe: Wait, is that- Oh my god sander, you-  
Sander: Yea!!! I did! These past few days i’m in the process of turning my office into a “robbe shrine”, I hope you don’t find that weird.  
Up until now robbe is still mesmerized with sander’s talent and dedication, it’s just like when he walked into sander’s room in his art school, his safe haven, but only this time it’s a different and much better scenario than the last.  
Robbe: I love it, really, you know at this point in our relationship, nothing is weird anymore, i’ve already seen every side of you and i adore and love every single one of them.... It’s just like the one in your art school, but this time it’s now full with a lot more happy memories and- gosh darn you sander! You’re making me cry here on the bus.  
Sander: Then let them see you cry, make them jealous because they don’t have a loving partner like me in their lives.  
They both let out a small chuckle  
Sander: I miss you, like a lot.  
Robbe: I know, me too, and I am so proud of you Sander, so proud, i’m lucky to have a loving and caring boyfriend like you, and there’s not a second or a minute that passes where i don’t think of you.  
Sander planted a small kiss on his phone  
Sander: Mixtape number 2 tomorrow Saturday, I love you in every universe.  
Robbe: In every universe.  
Robbe kisses his two fingers and pressed them on the screen

The phone call ended


End file.
